RE Ramblings
by Revived Bushin Ninja
Summary: I've updated it so some more funny things have been added!


Resident Evil Ramblings  
  
I don't own RE or any of the other things mentioned in this little thing. I hope you like some of these things.  
  
  
  
Live Selection #1  
  
Fight the monster  
  
Run like a little girl, screaming at the top of your lungs.  
  
Live Selection #2  
  
Help Dario  
  
Kill Dario your self  
  
Live Selection #3  
  
Feel sorry for Brad dying  
  
Laugh at Brad's dead body  
  
  
  
Merc's Diary AB+3  
  
This sucks…  
  
End  
  
  
  
You got Jill's hidden costume….No clothing at all!  
  
Will you take the Nuke? Yes No  
  
Will you take Nemesis's Rocket Launcher? Yes No  
  
  
  
Live Selection #4  
  
Go out with Carlos  
  
Shoot Carlos in the balls  
  
Live Selection #5  
  
Reason with Nicholai  
  
Leave with Nicholai and let Carlos get Nuked  
  
  
  
You can play the hidden game…Fight Nemesis with your fists!  
  
The characters are  
  
Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan, Stone Cold, Mr. T, Ivan Draco(Rocky IV), Carrot Top, Rocky.  
  
  
  
You got Jill's hidden costume…A zombie suit  
  
You can play through the game with bow and arrows with unlimited ammo. (From the Rambo movies)  
  
Will you use the Dodge Pickup truck? (Walker, Texas Ranger) Yes No  
  
Will you save the POW? (Rambo) Yes No  
  
Will you have flashbacks to the old west and let about your ancestor?(Walker again) Yes No  
  
Will you hang out at the bar with CD, drink and laugh? (Walker yet again) Yes No  
  
Nemesis's Diary  
  
STARSSSSSSSSSS……..  
  
STARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS……..  
  
End  
  
Nicholai's Diary  
  
Today I shot some people.  
  
End  
  
  
  
Random person's Diary  
  
I shit my self three or four times toady.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
You can play the game as Rambo  
  
Will you remove Jill's skirt? Yes No  
  
Will you take the police key #665.312x2? Yes No  
  
Will you take the strange piece to the complicated locker door that is in the police station for some odd reason? Yes No  
  
Will you pet the zombie dog? Yes No  
  
Will you let out Tyrant? Yes No  
  
Will you take the really, really, big rocket launcher that only takes one slot in your inventory? Yes No  
  
Resident Evil vs. Street Fighter  
  
Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Bison, Vega, Chris, Clare, Tyrant, Nemesis, Jill, Leon, Brad, Wesker  
  
Will you take the stupid gem that opens the lame lock to the stupid city hall? Yes No  
  
You can play through the game with a light saber.  
  
Live Selection #6  
  
Look in the peephole to see Jill naked  
  
Look in the big hole and get attacked by crows!  
  
(New stuff starts here)  
  
Live Selection #7  
  
Take the slow helicopter  
  
Take the hella-fast van  
  
  
  
Live Selection #8  
  
Extermate the monster  
  
Throw it hella-far  
  
  
  
Will you take the laser blaster? Yes No  
  
Will you active the switch that'll open a lock on the other side of the building so that you'll have to run back there twice to get the puzzle solved? Yes No  
  
Will you try to solve the lame ass water sample puzzle that take almost and hour to solve if you don't have the solutions with you? Yes No  
  
Will you take the C4 to shove up Nemesis's ass? Yes No  
  
  
  
Live Selection #9 (Walker based)  
  
Kill the zombie with your pistol  
  
Fight the zombie kung-fu style  
  
Live Selection #10  
  
Give the antidote to Jill  
  
Kill Jill and f*ck her dead body  
  
  
  
Live Selection #11 (I came up with this in math class)  
  
Solve the confusing Algebra problem  
  
Shoot the teacher and claim that he was a zombie  
  
  
  
Live Selection #12  
  
Kill zombie  
  
Watch Jill and Claire have a mud-wrestling match  
  
  
  
You love RE too much when…  
  
Say stars like Nemesis  
  
Every time you leave your house you claim it's your last escape  
  
Keep your diaries labeled (Your Name) A and (Your Name) B  
  
You keep away from all dogs  
  
If your family has a bird you try to kill it with your knife  
  
You stay away from anybody named Jill because you think Nemesis is after her  
  
If you're a girl and you have a friend named Leon you always exclaim his name with you see him  
  
You dye your hair blond, spike it, wear red eye contacts, and sunglasses and try to beat up a guy named Chris  
  
You always call your friend Brad a coward every time you see him  
  
You try and sabotage your science lab because you think their working on the T-Virus in there  
  
  
  
Live Selection #13  
  
Send in the UBCS  
  
Send in the A-Team 


End file.
